


Four Hours

by Missnova



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missnova/pseuds/Missnova
Summary: Axel wakes to see his reader still awake late at night. He tries to help out.





	Four Hours

        “Still can’t sleep, babe?” Axel mumbles from beside you, looking up from his pillow.   
“Did I wake you up?” You frowned lightly and flicked your eyes down to meet his.   
“No.” He sighs, a small smile spreading on his lips. His hand rose and settled on your head, gently rubbing it. Then the man drapes himself on you, resting his head on your chest. His long arms snaked around your waist.  
“What’s up, love?” He asks.  
“I’m just...” You trail off, almost not continuing. “I just can’t sleep. I’m going through the motions, you know? Trying to relax my muscles and meditate to let my body rest but it’s not fucking working.” You let out a frustrated sigh and look away from him to the end of your room, to the dresser with picture frames, random trinkets, the occasional sock, and toys.  
Axel hums lightly, emerald eyes disappearing for only a moment, His chest rises and falls with an audible breath.   
“You’re panicking.” You tensed as he caught you, nodding as you replied.  
“Yeah. I don’t know about what though.”   
“It be like that sometimes.” He chuckles and slides back to your side, kissing your shoulder as he settles. You slip on a light smile and pick up your phone. Any distraction would do at this point.   
Finding nothing, you set the phone back down to charge. You became intensely aware of the four hours you had left till you had to ‘wake up’. The man next to you stirred again, sitting up and planting a warm kiss on your cheek.   
“Wait here.” He slides out of bed and straightens, bending his frame till a few cracks are heard. He then saunters from the room, turning on the floor lamp on his side before sinking into the darkness of the hallway. 

You wait because you really had nowhere else to go anyways. The room was now bathed in a soft yellow, all of your things now easily seen. Something stirs at your feet and you reach forwards, sliding your hands into soft fur. A small meow is heard before your cat, Delv, stretches his body outwards. He showed off all his pink and brown toe beans proudly. You poked one of his pads and he pulled his paw in, staring at you. This one cat was responsible for all of the dark fur on your clothes, but you two could never stay truly mad because you loved the handsome devil too much. He rested his head on your foot before closing his eyes again. You took a deep breath and stared into the darkest corner of your room, the darkness spreading amongst your things.

It took a few minutes, but finally Axel strode back in, holding one of your favorite cups.   
“Okay, so shoot me later but I forgot if you liked sugar in this one or not so I left it out.” He grinned, passing it into your hands.  
“Thank you love.” A large smile tugged at your lips. Axel’s own grin seemed to widen as his emerald orbs twinkled.  
“On the house for a lovely flower.” He then stepped up on my side of the bed, Delv sinking into the crater he made. The cat made a low murrow then got up, jumping off the bed. The man stepped over you, being mindful of the liquid in your hands even as he plopped down beside you. The pink liquid sloshed gently, then settled. With a small sip, your heart swelled with complete warmth.  
“I promise I wouldn’t poison you.” He chuckled. You gave a laugh then shrugged before taking a louder sip. You gripped the cup with one hand now, the other hand slid into his own, fingers tangling in his. Your heartbeat slowed just a bit.  
“I love you so much.” You leaned into him, his hair pressing into your face.   
“I love you too.” He smiled and moved his hand from mine and settled it around my shoulders, his other flicking through his phone. You stayed like that for a little bit, falling into a comfortable silence as you continued to work on your drink.

“There’s a Haunter.” He raised his phone so you could see.  
“Ooh!” You set down your cup then scooped up your phone, opening Pokemon Go at the speed of light. He waited till you got into the battle screen before pressing it himself.  
Two Haunters later, you finished the tea finally and snuggled into Axel’s side. His warmth spread through your body like a furnace.   
“Hang on a sec.” He slid out of bed once more, leaving you to prop yourself on your elbow with a small yawn. As soon as the redhead got back under the covers, he pulled you close. You kissed his nose before snaking down to steal a kiss on his lips, closing your eyes and finding it easier to breathe.

Even though you didn’t go right to sleep, it was definitely easier to let it steal you away that night next to Axel. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this late at night to try to help myself get to sleep. I thought maybe it could help someone else too!


End file.
